


harmony of three

by fictionalexistences



Series: when the mouth and the heart coordinate [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalexistences/pseuds/fictionalexistences
Summary: In which Piers preforms a little differently, and everyone is a little in love with it.Or, the Pokémon Coordinator AU that no one asked for or particularly wanted, but here we are anyways.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: when the mouth and the heart coordinate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651492
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	harmony of three

Piers let out another groan, brushing his wet hair out of his face. Why was this happening to him today of all days? He was just on his way back home, but the rain and orphanage workers chasing him had greatly hindered him. Piers glared at the fourth orphanage worker who had intercepted him, and pulled out two of his Pokéballs.

“Tch, another one of ya bastards! I already told ya, we ain’t going back. I don’t have time to go ‘round fightin’ every single one of ya sent my way.”

The trainer ignored him, yelling at his Stufful to use Brutal Swing.

Piers threw both of his Pokéballs in the air, yelling commands as he went.

“Zigzagoon, use Blizzard!”

The other trainer looked at him in confusion as the snow surrounded them. The Stufful made some confused noises, lost in the sudden whirlwind of snow.

His eyes widened, his voice taking on a scared undertone. “What in the… that’s a Zigzagoon! How in the world did it-?”

Piers smiled wickedly. It seemed that the other wasn’t didn’t know much.

“Haven’t cha ever heard of Technical Records, old man?”

The snow was fading, enough for Piers’s Scraggy to lock onto the unsuspecting Stufful.

“Well Scraggy, why don’t you give them some Payback?”

Scraggy excitedly shuffled around, preparing its attack. Stufful had just gathered its bearings when flashes of red made an explosion of snow and light in the middle of the fading blizzard. A beautiful mixture of white and red drifted down, and Piers looked up in wonder at the sight. He heard the other trainer gasp at his defeat, and watched him scurry away. As the other man did, Piers saw wallet dropped onto the floor.

Smiling victoriously, he picked up the money.

“Score!” The black-and white-haired boy put the money into a pocket. The rain had cleared up a little, so he should be able to get home if he hurried now.

Piers knelt down to pet Zigzagoon and Scraggy.

“Good job, you two.”

Both of them relaxed into his touch, and Piers smiled again, though this time it was much softer.

The peaceful moment was broken at the sound of slow clapping from behind him.

His Pokémon snapped out of their daze and rushed in front of Piers, ready to protect him. Piers opened his mouth, ready to voice a command, but he faltered at the sight of the source of the applauding.

Chairman Rose smiled, seemingly unbothered by the Dark-type Pokémon.

“Now, now Piers! No need for violence. I just wanted to congratulate you. That was a wonderful performance, if I do say so myself.”

Piers was silent, his hands shaking. For the first time in his life, he felt true fear cursing through his veins. This was the man who could either make or break his entire life. More importantly, the man who had enough money, enough _power_ , to help him and his sister reach their goal.

He had to tread carefully. He had to say something, to ask a question. But he couldn’t bring himself to move.

The chairman smiled gently, kneeling down to be closer to Piers’s own height. His eyes shined knowingly, and he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I see potential in you, Piers.”

Rose’s eyes traveled along Piers’s body, as if assessing him.

“You could become a great Trainer. I have a proposition for you, and if you accept it… I could make all your wishes come true. Anything you, and your sister, could want.”

The chairman’s voice was gentle, so gentle that Piers forgot to even ask how he knew all of this. Of course the chairman would know. Why wouldn’t he?

If only Piers could have asked a question. If he had only questioned everything a bit more. Just one question. A why or a how, anything.

Looking back on it, none of it made sense. The chairman wouldn’t pay attention to two random orphanage runaways, let alone know their names. It was too good to be true.

But in the moment, Piers had everything to gain and nothing to lose. He was lulled into submission, and on a rainy day on Route 7, the start of his new life began.

**Author's Note:**

> 0-0 I did an oof thing.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Feedback & or Kudos are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
